Cassettes du directeur
thumb|260px Les cassettes du directeur ''("Headmaster's Tapes") ''feront partie des enregistrements. Ces cassettes révèlent davantage de choses sur le lycée Akademihttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661277980820242433 et son passé mais également sur son directeur. Seulement trois d'entre elles ont été ajoutées au jeu. Localisation Les deux premières cassettes ainsi que la dernière cassette se situent dans la poubelle du bureau du directeur. Enregistrements des cassettes du directeur Cassette du directeur 6 I saw her ! That, that woman ! I saw her again ! The one who's responsible for everything ! I,i... Je l'ai vue ! Cette,cette femme ! Je l'ai revue ! Celle qui est responsable de tout ! Je,je... ...perhaps...I'll start...by the beginning. '' ...peut être...que je devrais commencer...par le commencement''. Every week, i travel to Saikou Corporates Headquarters to have a meeting with Mr.Saikou about Akademi. '' Chaque semaine, je me rends au quartier d'affaire de l'entreprise Saikou pour des réunions avec Mr.Saikou à propos du lycée Akademi.'' This time, i arrived a few minutes earlier than expected. Cette fois, je suis arrivé quelques minutes plutôt que prévu. I asked at the secretary if it would be alright to begin the meeting early, but...she refused... '' J'ai demandé à la secrétaire s'il était possible de commencer la réunion plutôt, mais...elle a refusé...'' ...she told me that Mr.Saikou had another appointment right before mine, and that i'd have to wait my turn before i could see him. '' ...elle m'a dit que Mr.Saikou avait un autre rendez-vous juste avant le mien, et que je devais attendre mon tour avant de pouvoir le voir.'' I took a seat and began to wait. That's when...she...walked into the room. '' Je me suis assis et j'ai commencé à attendre. C'est à ce moment ...qu'elle...est entré dans la pièce.'' It's been ten years...but not a single day has gone by that i haven't thought about her. '' C'était il y a 10 ans...mais pas un seul jour n'est passé sans que je ne pense à elle.'' The one who ruined everything for me. '' Celle qui m'a tout ruiné.'' I recognized her immediately- she had aged, but i could still tell it was her. '' Je l'ai reconnue immédiatement- elle a vieillie, mais je pouvais encore dire que c'était elle.'' She glanced in my direction for a moment, and...our eyes met. '' Elle a jeté un coup d'oeil dans ma direction à un instant, et...nos yeux se sont croisés.'' She smirked, but...said nothing to me. '' Elle souriait sournoisement, mais...ne m'a rien dit'' She walked straight through the waiting room and directly into Mr.Saikou's office, without even speaking a single word to the secretary. '' Elle a traversé tout droit la salle d'attente et est entré directement dans le bureau de Mr.Saikou, sans même dire un seul mot à la secrétaire'' At first, i was speechless. Then, i jumped out of my seat and asked the secretary to identify that woman. '' D'abord, j'étais sans voix. Puis, j'ai bondi de mon fauteuil et j'ai demandé à la secrétaire de m'identifier cette femme.'' The secretary was silent for few moments, and then gave me some generic platitude about how "the details of Mr.Saikou's appointments must be kept strictly confidential." '' La secrétaire était muette pendant quelques instants, et m'a donnée quelques banalités génériques à propos de comment "les détails des rendez-vous de Mr.Saikou doivent être strictement gardés confidentiels."'' That didn't stop me from asking everything that came to mind: '' '' Cela ne m'a pas empêcher de lui demander tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit: How long had that woman been coming here ? How often? What business did she have here ? '' Depuis combien de temps cette femme vient-elle ici ? à quelle fréquence ? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là?'' But the secretary was like a stone wall that refused to budge. '' Mais la secrétaire était comme un mur de pierre qui refusait de bouger.'' I couldn't just leave it at that. I left the waiting room and asked the nearest employees if they could help me. '' Je ne pouvais pas en rester là. J'ai quitté la salle d'attente et j'ai demandé aux employés les plus proches s'ils pouvaient m'aider.'' When they saw how distraught i was, they were eager to help, but... '' Quand ils ont vus à quel point j'étais affolé, ils étaient impatients de vouloir m'aider, mais...'' ...when i asked them if they had seen that woman who just walked by, they...their attitudes changed in a hearbeat. '' Quand je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient vus cette femme qui vient juste de passer,ils...leurs attitudes ont changés en un battement de coeur.'' They slowly turned away from me and returned to their work. '' Ils m'ont lentement détournés et sont retournés à leur travail en silence'' They ignored me, as if i wasn't even here ! I haven't been treated like that since i was a schoolboy ! '' Ils m'ont ignoré, comme si je n'étais même pas là ! je n'ai jamais été traité comme ça depuis que j'étais écolier !'' I returned to the waiting room and paced back and forth anxiously, waiting for that woman to exit Mr.Saikou's office. '' Je suis retourné dans la salle d'attente, en faisant les cent pas avec anxiété, en attendant que cette femme sorte du bureau de Mr.Saikou.'' I'd spent years fantasizing about an encounter like this one; I... '' J'ai passé des années à rêver d'une rencontre comme celle ci; Je...'' ...i had rehearsed every single word i would say to her if i had an opportunity to speak with her again. '' ...j'avais répété chaque mot que je lui dirais si j'avais l'occasion de lui parler à nouveau.'' I was fully prepared to tell her exactly how i felt about her actions 10 years ago. '' J'étais pleinement préparé à lui dire exactement ce que j'ai ressenti à propos de ses actions 10 ans plutôt.'' Then, i heard the secretary's voice: '' Puis, j'ai entendu la voix de la secrétaire:'' "Mr.Saikou will see you now." '' "Mr.Saikou voudrait vous voir."'' I was baffled. That woman was still in the office, wasn't she ? Why would the secretary send me in there? '' J'étais déconcerté. Cette femme était encore dans le bureau, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi la secrétaire m'y enverrait-elle ?'' I was confused, but...eager to see that woman again. '' J'étais confus, mais...impatient de revoir cette femme.'' I approached the door to Mr.Saikou's office. I remember that my hand was actually...trembling as i gripped the handle. '' J'ai approché la porte du bureau de Mr.Saikou. Je me souviens que ma main était à ce moment...tremblante quand j'ai saisi la poignée.'' I took a deep breath and opened the door of his office, expecting to see her standing there, but... '' J'ai pris un grand souffle et j'ai ouvert la porte du bureau, s'attendant à la voir debout, mais...'' ...but she wasn't '' ...mais elle n'était pas là'' The only people in that room were Mr.Saikou and his son. '' Les seules personnes présentes dans cette pièce étaient Mr.Saikou et son fils.'' I entered the office and looked around in confusion, wondering where that woman could have been hiding, but...but she was nowhere to be seen. '' Je suis entré dans le bureau et j'ai regardé autour de moi avec confusion, me demandant où cette femme aurait pu se cacher, mais...mais elle était introuvable.'' Mr.Saikou asked me what troubling me, and I,i...told him exactly what was on my mind. Il m'a demandé ce qui me troublait, et Je,je... lui ai dit exactement ce que j'ai pensé. "That woman ! The one who walked into your office a few minutes ago ! Where is she ? When did she leave ?" "Cette femme ! Celle qui est entré dans votre bureau il y a quelques minutes ! Où est-elle ? Quand est-elle partie ?" ...but Mr.Saikou didn't reply. He only smirked, as if he was, ah...amused by the situation, and...asked me to take a seat. '' ...mais Mr.Saikou n'a pas répondu. Il a seulement souri, comme s'il était, euh...amusé par la situation, et...m'a demandé de m'asseoir.'' He tried to talk about Akademi like usual, but ...I wasn't having any of it. Il a essayé de me parler à propos d'Akademi comme d'habitude, mais...je n'en avais pas envie. I didn't want to let go the subject, and I...i kept asking about that woman. '' Je ne voulais pas laisser tombé le sujet, et je...j'ai continuer à lui poser des question à propos de cette femme.'' Mr.Saikou's amusement quickly turned to irritation, and he firmly asked me to keep our conversation to the matter of Akademi. '' L'amusement de Mr.Saikou est rapidement tourné à l'irritation, et il m'a fermement demandé de garder le sujet d'Akademi.'' Mr.Saikou can be quite...imposing...even while remaining civil , and from that moment onward, i was too scared to pursue the matter further. Mr.Saikou peut être assez...imposant... même en restant civil, et à partir de ce moment, j'étais trop intimidé pour poursuivre davantage le sujet. I dropped it, and we procedeed to have a standard meeting. '' J'ai laissé tombé, et nous avons procédé à une réunion standard.'' As ever, Mr.Saikou's son stood behind his father in silence. '' Comme toujours, le fils de Mr.Saikou se tenait derrière son père en silence.'' Mr.Saikou had never told me the exact reason why he keeps his son at his side during business meetings, it's ah...most likely that it's a form of training... '' Mr. Saikou ne m'a jamais dit exactement pourquoi il tient son fils à ses côtés durant ses rendez-vous professionnels, c'est euh...très probablement une sorte d'entrainement...'' ...exposing him to the type of interactions he'll be having on a daily basis once he inherits his father's empire. ...qui l'expose au types d'interactions qu'il devra avoir au quotidien une fois qu'il aura hériter de l'empire de son père. As the years passed, i've watched Mr.Saikou's son grow from a young boy into a young man... Au fil des années, j'ai vu le fils de Mr.Saikou passer d'un jeune garçon à un jeune homme... ...but i can count on one hand the number of times i've heard him speak. ...mais je peux compter sur une main le nombre de fois où je l'ai entendu parler. The meeting adjourned. I made one last attempt to bring up the subject of that woman,...but Mr.Saikou interrupted me and bid me farewell. La réunion prit fin. J'ai fait une dernière tentative pour évoquer le sujet de cette femme,...mais Mr.Saikou m'a interrompu et m'a dit adieu. I knew that i wouldn't be able to get anything out of him, so i simply...left. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas retirer quelque chose de lui, donc je suis simplement...parti. I questioned the secretary again, but...nothing. I got nothing. J'ai ré-interrogé la secrétaire, mais...rien. Je n'ai rien eu. I attempted to talk to the nearest employees, but they politely excused themselves. J'ai tenté de parler aux employés les plus proches, mais ils se sont poliment excuser. It was as it that woman was a taboo subject that no-one was allowed to speak of...or that... C'était comme si cette femme était un sujet tabou que personne n'était autorisé à parler de...ou cette... ...she was a mere hallucination , something i...something i dreamt up. ...elle n'était qu'une simple hallucination, quelque chose que...quelque chose dont j'ai rêvé. ...no! No, i didn't imagine her- I saw her ! ...non ! Non, je ne peus pas l'imaginer- je l'ai vue ! (en cours de traduction) Anecdotes * Une de ces cassettes nous apprendra pourquoi le lycée détient un katana.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/699323542773456896 * Une de ces cassettes nous apprendra pourquoi la tenue de Mida Rana est acceptée dans un établissement scolaire prestigieux.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7s0ew4/questions/ * Une de ces cassettes nous apprendra pourquoi Muja Kina a été embauchée sans avoir reçu d'entraînement.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7pynrm/questions_for_yandev/ * Une de ces cassettes nous apprendra pourquoi le directeur est toujours au lycée.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7x4n4n/miscellaneous_questions_for_dev/ * Le directeur ne s'apercevra pas de l'absence de ses cassettes avant la fin du jeu.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/6yofn6/questions_about_the_tapes/ Références Catégorie:Enregistrements Catégorie:Secrets